A gift most unwanted
by Lady Millinger
Summary: Jessica Carr is special.  She has the craft. The ability to swim for long periods of time and to predict the weather.  Imagine Jack Sparrow's glee when she falls into his hands.  I'm terrible at summaries, but please give this a try.
1. Chapter 1

A gift most unwanted: Chapter one: The Poker game

Jessica groaned as she came on shift. There were a lot more people than usual at the tavern. Not that the place was ever quiet, Tortuga's taverns never were. But tonight, well tonight, several ships must have come in, for there was barely any room to move. Jessica sighed and went to work. She was a lovely girl with auburn hair and violet eyes, a beautiful seventeen year old. As usual she received pinches and looks and men wanting her rather than a drink. She was used to it having worked here for two years, slapping them away and seeming disinterested.

"Jessica," an old man called "come over here and bring these men some drinks."

Jessica rolled her eyes. It was her father calling her. The men he referred to were his current poker players. Her father constantly gambled, that's why she had this job, so she could eat. Although, sometimes she had to pay her father's debts.

"There you are, it isn't any good having a daughter as a barmaid, if you don't get the finest service." he said

Jessica didn't mind, when you had a drunk father who came home and beat you over the loss of another game, you were thankful for insults.

"Now Jess, they'll all be having rum. Wait don't get their drinks just yet. I've told them about the color of your eyes and they don't believe me, so show them."

Jessica, up to this point, had kept her face down, but now looked up at them. A gasp came from all the men in the room, except for one who she was now looking at. He had dark hair, that was in dreadlocks, with beads in them and chocolate-brown eyes that were lined with kohl. He simply smiled and beckoned her.

"Let me get a better look." he said in a slight drunken slur.

Before she could protest, she was pushed forward and he pulled her into his lap. He stared intently into her eyes.

"Interesting," he murmured and then let her go.

She then ran off to get their drinks.

The old man sighed as he lost another game, there was no way he could pay this off.

"Pay up," Jack said across from him.

"Another game," the old man said.

"We have to be going, pay up."

The old man's mind was reeling until he thought of the one thing he could give as payment, Jessica.

"I'll give you something that's worth what I owe you. It's upstairs, follow me."

Jack nodded, "Let me see then."


	2. Chapter 2

__

Hello guys here's chapter two, sorry I didn't have an author's note for the first chapter, I was still figuring out how to post. Before we go into this chapter I want to thank grape soda queen, Lostwitch5, and Bizzy125 for their wonderful reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the characters. Like Jack, I do own Jessica Carr, though.

A gift most unwanted: Chapter two: payment

"Jessica, Jessica, wake up," her father said, urgently shaking her.

Jessica groaned, he must have lost another poker game and needed. At least he didn't sound drunk, like he was going to beat her. She pointed a finger at the bedside table.

"Money's over there," she murmured sleepily and was about to go back to sleep.

"No, no, Jessica, you don't understand, I've gambled a lot of money."

She sat up abruptly. "Dad, how much money to be exact?"

He wouldn't look at her, then mumbled, "20,000 pounds."

She thought she was going to be sick. "What were you thinking?" she whispered in horror

"I had good cards Jess, I knew I'd win."

"You mean you thought you'd win. Are we going to have to get out of town?"

"No, I've thought of a way to pay them," he said staring straight at her.

She felt the pit of her stomach drop. "Dad, you can't mean? I'm your daughter, I feed us and pay your debts. How would you survive? How could you sell your daughter?"

He wouldn't look at her, "I'm going to tell them you're a prostitute. I need you to put this dress on and look the part."

She took the dress, she had to go along. She knew her father, if this man refused her, he would simply sell her to someone else; after a few choice beatings and missed meals applied to her.

Jack stood outside waiting. He could hear voices inside, but he still had one of his men at the window. Then the door opened. The old man came out with a beautiful girl dressed as a whore. She looked very sleepy, as though just awakened. She had long auburn hair and violet eyes. Wait a minute, violet eyes, this was the man's daughter.

The old man looked at him and grinned. "She's yours, she's a prostitute, very experienced."

Jack looked at him. "But she's your daughter and I thought she was a barmaid."

The old man waved his hand "She was just filling in for someone, weren't ye Jess?"

She nodded.

Jack shook his head. "I'm not sure, I don't really believe in owning someone."

"Nonsense, every man has owned her for a few hours at a time. You'll be doing her a favor."

Jack thought for a moment. Things seemed fishy, but he couldn't know for sure. He decided he'd take her for now and if things didn't seem right, he'd bring her back.

"All right then, I accept," he said grinning down at her. Then they left, Jack's arm around the girl.

__

Ok guys sorry this is so short, the next chapter will be as well, but I'll try to make chapter four nice and long.


	3. Chapter 3

__

I'm going ahead and giving you chapter three guys and after this I may give you chapter four.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the characters. Like Jack, I do own Jessica Carr though.

A gift most unwanted: Chapter three: Something definitely fishy

"So your name's Jessica, right?" Jack asked a little uncertainly. She nodded. "Does it come with a last name luve?"

Jessica hated this. If it were any other man, she could have pushed his arm away and yelled at him for calling her "luve." But her situation had changed drastically and this was mild compared to what was coming.

"Yes it does." she replied "Carr. My last name is Carr."

Jack simply nodded. "In case you don't know already, I am Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl."

The color drained from Jessica's face, she had been so asleep, she'd forgotten these were pirates. She stopped, memories from four years ago flooded back. How could she have forgotten these were pirates! How could she have forgotten what had happened to her.!

"Luve," he turned to her, "what's wrong?"

She broke free of his grasp and ran. She was not going to let it happen again.

Jack and his crew ran after her. Even if she was going back to her father, she shouldn't be loose on Tortuga's streets alone. Jack managed to grab her and was kicking and scratching to get loose. He also realized she was yelling something.

"Not again, please not again!" she cried

"I knew something was fishy," Jack thought to himself.

The irony of the matter was she had run, right towards the ship, so now they stood in front of it. So Jack sighed and dragged her on board, the crew now following closely behind.

"Shall we prepare to make sail, Captain?" Gibbs called out.

"Not yet," Jack cried. "I may need to return her to her father. Let me talk to her."

He brought her into his cabin and sat her in a chair, while he sat on the bed. She brought her knees up to her chin and rocked herself back and forth, quietly sobbing. Jack let her do that for a moment until she finally calmed down a little. Just then she rocked so hard, she and the chair tipped over. Jack got up to help her, but she was already up and trying the door, it was locked. Jack calmly picked the chair back up and got her to sit down again. She now stared at Jack, her eyes traveling his body. Then they stopped on his sword and she started shaking uncontrollably. Funny, her eyes had seen his pistols, but disregarded them. With horror Jack realized why. She wasn't afraid of being killed, she was afraid of being hurt, tortured. Someone must have hurt her terribly.

"So I assume you're not a prostitute," he said.

She shook her head. "I'm just a barmaid. I didn't say anything because I knew, if you refused me, he'd just sell me to someone else. And until I was sold, I'd be beaten and starved."

Jack winced, "Is that why you panicked?"

"No," she replied looking up at him. "But I can't tell you."

Jack bit his lip, she must have been kidnapped by some other pirates."I'm taking you back to your father and I'll tell him the debt is paid."

"No," she cried. "He won't believe you. He'll be upset if word gets around that he doesn't pay his debts. Then no one will play cards with him. I'll still be sold and beaten and starved."

At this point she thrust her arms out, palms upward. There was a rip in one of the sleeves that showed a unique birthmark. Of lightning, rain, and waves. Realizing what he had seen, she tried to pull her arm away, but he snatched it. Now he knew.

Jack stared in amazement at her arm, no wonder pirates had kidnapped her.

"You have the craft," he murmured.

__

Dum da dum, now he knows. I know I gave a short description of the craft in my summary, but a better explanation will be in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

__

Author's note: Welcome back, I would like to thank all my reviewers: (in no particular order) grape soda queen, pyro-pyrate, Bizzy125, Oceanchick94, Silvia X, Saegeous-Capernaum, and Lostwitch5. Due to popular demand, I believe this chapter to be long. Hopefully I'm keeping in character with Jack. Hopefully you won't think Jessica's a wimp after reading this chapter. (I should seriously call this, the crying chapter.) Also the Captain I mention is a real historical figure and a pirate. He was actually the man Daniel Defoe based "Robinson Crusoe" on. Also, one million points to the people who notice any of "The Godfather" references. (It's really doesn't mess with the story, I assure you.) Also some references to the first movie, may have ripped it off, but I liked it. Now to the disclaimer and story.

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC or any of the characters, but like Jack I do own Jessica Carr.

A gift most unwanted: Chapter four: The Craft

"You have the craft," Jack repeated. He couldn't believe it. He thought of her powers, first there were her swimming abilities. She could swim without a lesson, with inhuman endurance, and could hold her breath for ridiculously long periods of time. But the big part was her ability to predict the weather.

"You're worth a fortune luve, between 100,000 and 200,000 pounds."

She started to cry. "I thought you didn't believe in owning people."

He stared at her as though she were insane. "But you have the Craft, that's different."

He let her arm go and she stepped away.

"Your father didn't know, did he?" Jack asked

She shook her head. She was now standing and was swaying on her feet from fear and exhaustion. Jack rushed to managed to get her to sit down on the bed, while he took the chair this time.

"I'm assuming pirates kidnapped you when they discovered you had the craft. Can you tell me what happened now?" he asked

She took a shuddering deep breath, trying to calm down. She jumped when he touched her, thinking he was trying to hurt her, but was surprised to realize that he was simply putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. She closed her eyes, gathering all her thoughts together.

" In a way, it really all began when I was a child. My mother, like myself had the craft. At sixteen she married my father to hide from those who wanted her. She quickly realized she had made a grave mistake, he got drunk and hit her. Like most wives, she blamed herself and was afraid to leave and then she discovered she was pregnant. Funny thing is, when she told him, for a while he stopped drinking and hitting her. That stopped when I was born. She still didn't leave, because she was afraid I would starve. Then when I was two, he started hitting me and that's when Mum had enough."

"She knew she still had to hide, so we moved to Italy. For ten years we were happy. She always told me my name was Jessica, but in public, our names were changed. When I was twelve, she got sick and died. I grieved terribly, I was also foolish. I sat on the beach, grieving, when a pirate saw my bare arm. I was kidnapped and brought to his captain. This is the first thing he did to me."

She showed Jack her bare ankle, she wasn't wearing stockings. There was a tattoo on her ankle, very much like her birthmark, that had a name weaved in it.

"William Dampier," Jack breathed.

She then withdrew her ankle and continued. "That was the beginning, I gave a different name in case I could ever escape. I was kept in the brig, they didn't feed me much. They made me work on that ship, besides my duties to predict the weather. I was always tired, cold, wet, and hungry. Then the first thunderstorm came. No matter how much I tried to explain to them, they didn't understand, I couldn't control the weather. So this is what came next."

Surprising Jack and herself, she unlaced, with difficulty, the back of her dress and corset. Jack sucked in a sharp breath as he saw her back. Horrific scars covered her back. With more horror Jack realized they weren't all from whips, there were scars from swords as well. He thought back to her shivering at the sight of his sword. She attempted, with shaking hands, to lace the gown and corset back up, but couldn't. Jack did it for her. She was crying, but continued.

"I think they did understand I couldn't control the weather. I think they just liked taking out their frustration on me. I don't know how many times I nearly died of infection. At the time I wished I would die. Once, they tied me to the mast during a thunderstorm. Of course I received a terrible chill and I thought I was finally going to die. No such luck. Finally after I'd been on that ship a year, the captain began giving me suspicious looks. He asked me how old I was. I told him thirteen, not understanding why he wanted to know. That night I was summoned to his quarters, he decided it was time to add more to my duties."

Jack bit his lip as she hesitated. He asked her, "So he raped you?"

She shook her head. "No, he almost did. He was pushing drinks at me, trying to get me drunk. Then he had me on the bed, trying to pull my clothes off, when I reached around and discovered a letter opener, he had so stupidly left out. I only gave him a flesh wound, but he stopped to bandaged it and cursed my name. Then an unexpected thunderstorm came. With fury, he realized I had lied to him about the weather, but had no time to punish me. He left the cabin, with me locked inside. Fortunately for me, it was a weak lock. I ran and swam away. The first bit of land I came to was Tortuga and I found my father, thinking I could hide. Turns out he beat me too, although I was never scarred. I tried to run off, but he always caught me. Then when I was fifteen, he allowed me to get a job as a barmaid in Tortuga, so I'd stop complaining how he always gambled away our food money. And that's the way it was, until now." She said starting to cry.

Jack got up and wrapped his arms around her, holding her. "Shh, it's all right, no one's going to hurt you, you're safe, luve." She finally calmed down after a few moments and Jack got up and poured her a drink. "I've got to go and get this ship sailing, luve." he said handing her the drink. "You need a drink, I'll be back soon. Try to relax."

She stood up at this. "Captain you don't understand. You've got to let me go."

"Call me Jack," he said. "We'll talk about this later." He walked out, locking the door behind him.

Jack came out, "All right gentlemen, I have an important announcement." When they'd all gathered around, Jack asked them a question. "How many of you have heard of a magical power that some people are gifted with, called the craft?" Everyone raised their hand. Jack grinned. "That girl I've won tonight is blessed with that power." They all stared at him in amazement, until someone spoke.

"But the craft, well it's not real is it?" It was Mullroy speaking.

Jack sighed, he didn't know why they had kept this man and his friend on the ship. Murtogg and Mullroy were originally from the Navy, but had become pirates. Mullroy, had, at one time believed the Black Pearl didn't exist.

"Of course it's real." Jack said with a groan, "Don't question me. Let's prepare to make sail." He then pulled out his compass to see where to go. "Our heading's southwest."

Just then Jack heard a sound from his cabin.

Wham!

"Ouch!"

Wham!

"Damn!"

Wham!

"Oh Bugger!"

Jack winced, it was Jessica. Sounded like she was banging her head on something. "Murtogg, Mullroy!" he cried

"Yes Captain?" Mullroy said

"Go and stop Miss Carr from hurting herself. Tie her up if needed."

The two men ran off and then they cried out, "We don't see her." Then, "Oh there she is, no you can't come out. Where are you going?"

Jack turned and ran seeing her flee from his cabin, then she jumped quickly and easily over the side, while the two men called out, "Come back Miss Carr."

Jack was infuriated, looking at the spot where she had disappeared

"She can't stay down there long captain, she's got to come up for air." Mullroy said

"She's got the craft, she can hold her breath for an hour, before it becomes an effort. I don't want to imagine how long if she's desperate." Jack said as he jumped off the Pearl.

He saw her immediately under the water. He snuck up behind her and startled her, which caused her to gasp and begin to choke. Jack quickly attempted to pull her up to the surface, but the dress was to heavy. Pulling out a knife to cut it off, she broke free of his grasp, but hit her head on a rock. Now she was unconscious.

"Why do I always have to rescue drowning girls in heavy dresses?" He thought to himself as he cut her dress off and swam to the surface. Pulling her onto the deck, he noticed she wasn't breathing, but before he could do anything, Mullroy cut her corset off. Jack gave him a stunned look as she awoke and started coughing up water.

"Thanks mate, maybe there is hope for you after all." he said

Jack pulled her up and brought her into his cabin, wrapping blankets around her.

"Dry yourself off and change into this." he said tossing her a shift for her to wear. "Then have a drink and get into bed, I don't want you getting sick." Then he walked out before she could say a word.

She sighed, drying herself off and changing. She sat down with the glass of rum, drinking it slowly and reflecting. Ever since she had worked at the tavern, she'd had a drink after every shift, to relieve the stress. To calm herself, before going to her father. She normally drank it with her two friends she'd had for the past couple of years. It hurt to think about them, those had been the only good things for the past two years. Their names were Bonny and Denise. Bonny was red haired with bright green eyes. Denise had blonde hair and grey eyes. Both unlike Jess, with her auburn hair. They all three were barmaids and talked together about their hopes and dreams. Jessica blinked back tears, she'd never see them again. Would they worry? Would they wonder what had happened to her? Would they ask her father? She set the empty glass down, thinking. Her life had reached an all time low, she was owned by this pirate, never to see her friends again, not to mention what sort of hell this man would put her through. She lay down, starting to cry again. She also hated crying like this, she never cried this much. She felt, pathetic, he couldn't see her like this, he'd think he could get anything he wanted. She resolved to make his life a living hell, like he was going to make hers. She rolled over, ready to go to sleep, until she remembered something.

"The nightmares," she thought. "They'll come back tonight, I can't face them."

She always had such nightmares when she thought heavily about her terrible past, they were awful. Just then the door opened and she sat up.

"Did I wake you luve?" came Jack's familiar voice.

"No," she murmured, getting out of bed.

"No don't get up," he said approaching her.

"We need to talk."

"You need rest luve."

"I need to talk with you." She said raising her voice. "You promised."

He shook his head, "I said later luve, I didn't say when. Come on, back to bed, I'll change and join you in a minute."

She blinked, "What do you mean, 'join me in a minute'?

"Well luve, there's obviously only one bed." He spoke to her as though she were a child. "But it's big enough for the two of us. So it's practical if we share it, isn't it?"

"In that case I'm going to sleep on the floor," Jessica said.

Jack frowned, "Why?"

She began to talk to him like he was a child. "Because, Captain Sparrow, I know what men like to do to girls in beds, especially you. I don't know why I didn't recognize you when I first saw you, but I have heard of you. From every prostitute in Tortuga. So I would feel much better if I could sleep on the floor."

He shook his head, " Then you shouldn't have told me how you escaped from Captain Dampier."

Now she frowned, "Why?"

"I don't think he had a weak lock, I think you may know a way to pick certain locks. So if you're in the same bed as me, I'll know if you escape." He paused studying her. "Unless you want to be locked in the brig, I'd trust you in there." He said this as a joke, but realized she was seriously thinking about it, apprehensively. "It was a joke luve." Her face cleared a little. He then went behind a sort of curtain to change.

"At least he's not changing in front of me." she thought to herself a little relieved. "Of course he could be doing that to lure me into a false sense of security." she thought as well

She lay down and waited, studying the room for a weapon. She finally sensed him come back and lay down next to her, his arm snaking protectively about her waist.

"Captain," she began

"Call me Jack," he said stroking her hair.

"Jack, when I think hard about my past, much less discuss it, I have horrid nightmares."

"Makes sense."

"I scream and cry out, I'm sure I would wake you."

"It's alright luve, maybe for once you'll feel a little safer."

"All right I warned you," she murmured

He laughed, "Good night luve."

"Good night and one more thing?"

"Yes?"

"Call me Jessica."

"Alright, Jessica," he said putting a lot of emphasis on her name.

She sighed and quickly fell asleep.

The dreams started that night. Jessica was sitting outside her mother's bedroom doorstep. Dr. Corleone was inside with her mother, he came out shaking his head.

"Ms. Moretti," he started, then remembering she liked to be called by her first name said, "Appolonia, your mother's dying. She's not in pain and I believe she'll be dead by nightfall. You can now see her if you wish." Jessica walked into her mother's room, collapsing at her bedside. Once the doctor had left they could talk.

Her mother smiled at her, "I'm going to miss you Jess."

She shook her head, "You're not going anywhere."

"I'm already gone sweetheart, I'm dead this is a dream."

"I know," Jessica whispered with tears in her eyes. As always they talked for what seemed like hours, then her mother died and the pirates kidnapped her.

"Nooooooooo!" she screamed as they tattooed her.

"Hold still girl," came cruel Captain Dampier's face.

Then that whole year flashed through in her dream. The cold, dampness of the brig, the hunger, the first storm. As they demanded her to make the storm stop. As she screamed in pain and fear, when they took out their frustration on her. Then, the captain on top of her, she stabbing him, escaping. Suddenly she was drowning, screaming for help.

"Jess, wake up!"

She sat straight up breathing hard and fast. She was in Jack's cabin, with Jack's hand on her arm, from when he shook her awake. She realized she had broken out in a cold sweat and was shaking hard. Jack wrapped her arms around her.

"You're safe, Jess, it was just a dream," he said speaking comforting words.

But as she looked around the room, she was scared that, while it was a dream, she was facing a greater nightmare with Jack.


	5. Chapter 5

__

A/N: Hey guys, I'_ve worked really hard on this chapter, hope you like it. Also, just so you know, dinner meant lunch at the time this took place. Although I'm sure you know that. Another thing, if you noticed a review on this story from me, well, it happened when my friend read my story and wanted to give a review on my computer and we forgot to log out,lol. Also thanks to my regulars: Oceanchick 94, Saegeous Capernaum, grape soda queen, pyro-pyrate, LostWitch5, and Silvia X. And thanks to my new readers: Alessariddle and JessieSparrow. Welcome aboard._

A gift most unwanted: Chapter five: freedom for one/ prison for another

Jessica awoke to the wonderful scent of breakfast. She almost moaned in exultation. She wondered if she was dreaming of her childhood, when she used to have all the food she wanted. She didn't want to open her eyes, afraid the dream would end. Finally she realized it was torturing her more, to smell the invisible food. She opened her eyes and realized she could still smell it. She also realized Jack was standing above her, grinning.

"Are you hungry luve?" he asked her

"Starved," she murmured. But before she could even sit up, Jack pushed her back.

"Then what's the weather going to be like?" he asked

She bit her lip. Already trying to bribe her. She told herself breakfast wasn't worth it. He wasn't going to share. He'd give her a piece of stale bread and expect her to be grateful, like her old captain. Making Jack's life miserable was better than that.

"I'm not going to tell you." she said

Jack shook his head. "I won't give you anything until you tell me."

"Then I'll die of starvation," she said through gritted teeth.

Jack looked at her so sadly. He stepped aside so she could see how much food was on his table.

"Shame really, I can't eat all that. Especially since you look as though you haven't had a decent meal in a while."

She groaned as she fell back against the pillows. Then he fixed a plate and came over to her, waving it under her nose.

"It smells good doesn't it luve? Hot too, best when it's hot." She made to take it, but he snatched it away. "What's the weather going to be like?"

She remained tight lipped and watched him eat. Listened to all the comments, about how good the food was. She had a terrible fear of being imprisoned and had, ever since she'd escaped from Dampier. She couldn't be shut in. She was quickly growing dizzy from hunger and lack of air.

"I need air." she cried to Jack

"What's the weather going to be like?" he asked

"Please, I have a fear of closed spaces, I need air. I'm going to be sick."

He passed her a bucket, "That wouldn't be smart luve, as you've barely got any food in you. But if you must, you must."

She looked at him in a sort of disbelief. "Why are you torturing me like this?"

Jack looked hurt. "Now darling, torture's a harsh word. I like to think of it as persuasion. I'm persuading you to tell me the weather and you just have to persuade me to feed you and give you a bit of air. So luve," he leaned forward, "persuade me."

If looks could kill, he'd be dead and the ship a smoldering mess on the ocean.

"I think you are the worst I've ever seen, Sparrow. At least my last captor never tried to lure me into a false sense of security with fake kindness."

"You've got it all wrong darling. I am being kind. I could easily use Dampier's method's to get the weather from you, But I won't. But you've got to remember darling, I am a pirate. When it benefits me to be kind, I will be kind. But when it benefits me to be a little harsh, I will do that as well. Also, DON'T CALL ME SPARROW. Either call me Jack, Captain, or Captain Sparrow, is that understood?"

She lay back against her pillows. "Where's my dress from last night? I want to get dressed."

"You have to persuade me for that too."

"I hate you!" she screamed, throwing her pillow at him

Jack ducked. "I'll buy you more dresses if you give me the weather. Please luve."

"No!"

Jack got up, taking the rest of the food with him. "I've got to go now luve, see you at dinner." He left.

Jessica pulled herself out of bed. She walked through her new prison. She tried the door, locked. She tried to open the porthole. Failed miserably of course. She began looking through his things, destroying them as well. She was trying to find some clothes, just to get him upset. He appeared to have hidden all his clothes, before she woke up that morning. Then she found a pistol and wondered if it was loaded. Probably not, but she kept it all the same. She stood up and surveyed her work, Jack would be furious.

"She's not complying, is she," Gibbs asked Jack when he saw the captain come out with a great deal of food.

"Not yet, but she will give in," Jack said pouring the food overboard. "Especially since she seems to have a bit of a fear of being locked up."

Gibbs grimaced, "Jack, I've been thinking."

"Not a good thing to do," Jack said thoughtfully

"Anyways, she's a woman."

"I'd call her a girl, but woman suffices."

"Well, it's bad luck to have a female on board. I think we should sell her and with the profits, buy a male with the craft."

"Gibbs, do you realize how rare it is they come up on the market? We'd most likely not find another one. Besides, you wouldn't say Elizabeth had been bad luck on this ship. Well, occasionally she was, a little hard on the rum, but overall, she was very good luck."

"I guess you're right, just a suggestion."

Jack felt as though he were living on a cloud that wonderful day. The girl was proving difficult, but would come around. He even felt she would come round to being his mistress. Plus she was young and gorgeous. It was now around noon, time for dinner. He brought the food in himself for once and was horrified when he entered his room.

"What the bloody hell have you done to my cabin?!" he cried out setting the food down

"Look what I've found." She said with an eerie childhood innocence as she held up a pistol.

Jack's mind was reeling, he had gone through everything, locking away all his pistols and swords. But he must have missed this one, although he had a feeling it wasn't loaded, still, he couldn't underestimate her.

She was grinning. "I need you to listen to me, I want you to drop your weapons, now!"

Jack calmly dropped his own pistol and sword. He couldn't risk shooting the weapon out of her hand.

"I want us to go and get in a long boat. You will give your men some excuse, and you are to take me to shore. Savvy?"

Jack nodded, trying to keep from grinning. All he had to do was call out one word and it wasn't one of help. He let her march them outside and called out, "Joshamee, I've got to take the girl to shore, mind the ship will you."

That was the codeword. If Jack ever called Gibbs by his first name it meant help. By the time Jack had gotten the sentence out, the rest of the men had snuck up on Jess and disarmed her, holding her captive. Jack tested the pistol, like he thought, it wasn't loaded.

"Take her to the brig," he told them calmly. She started screaming. After her screams had died away, he went into his cabin and retrieved his weapons he had dropped. Then he went down to the brig, to have a little talk.

Jessica screamed as they dragged her away. Not the brig, god help her no. She fell on her knees as they threw her in there. She began to breathe hard and fast. She was having horrid flashbacks. Cold, damp, hunger, fear, pain. She was already feeling the first four, she was scared the fifth was next.

"Stupid, stupid girl." she thought to herself, "It'll go hard on you now. "

She curled up in a ball and started screaming. She wished she could die now, they wouldn't let her get away with this. Suddenly over her own screams she heard a man yelling something.

"Could ye stop screaming, you're giving me a headache!"

She stopped and sat up and saw Jack standing in front of the bars. She backed away into the corner, staring at him intently.

He was grinning, "That was a very silly thing ye did darling."

"If you've come here for a reason, would you please do or say whatever it is." she said very quietly

He pulled out a chair, "You've been wanting to talk haven't you. Let's talk."

"Jack, you've got to let me go."

"Why, luve?"

"Because, you'll never get what you want. Jack, it's too late for me. I cannot be docile. I was docile and so I was hurt. I know I will be hurt this way, but at least maybe you'll give up or I'll die. Let me go."

He was staring at her. "Luve, see it my way. Imagine you go out and you buy a wonderful desk. The seller, not realizing it's worth, sells it to ye for a fifth of it's worth. But the desk asks you to let it go."

"You're comparing me to a desk?"

"No ordinary desk luve, a talking desk."

"It's still a desk, what, are you going to put all your papers and things on top of me?"

"I wasn't finished, luve. So the desk asks you to let it go, but, you need a desk. Plus, you'll be out the money, you paid on it, plus you guarantee that desk a really nice life. What do you do?"

"Simple, I let it go."

"That's just being unreasonable."

"You're the one comparing me with a desk!"

Jack took a deep breath. "My point is, letting you go is not practical. I want to be good to you, you just have to trust me. This ship, it's freedom."

She was fuming, "It's a prison!"

"Only because you make it so darling, it's freedom for one, prison for another. It doesn't have to be that way. Trust me."

She suddenly wanted to trust him. She wanted somebody who wouldn't beat her everyday, who would be kind to her. It had been so long. But she couldn't, could she?

He got up to leave, "Well, think about it luve, I'll check in on ye later."

Suddenly the panic came again. No, no!

"Wait!" she cried out

He stopped and stared at her.

She took a deep breath. "I'll tell you the weather, just let me out." She felt as though she was going to faint, her vision was clouding. He was opening her cell, she got up, but he wouldn't let her out.

"Weather first, then I'll let you out." he said

She panicked, she was so ill, she couldn't use her powers. "Jack, my powers, I need air. Then I promise I'll tell you."

"How do I know this isn't a trick, luve?" he said, but before she could give him an answer, she collapsed in his arms. She was very still, too still.

"Oh god," Jack murmured, "I've killed her."

__

Uh oh, has Jack messed up. Have I scared all my readers away? Only the shadow knows.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Hey, sorry this took so long guys. Harry Potter completely took up my attention, wow, what a way to end the series. Anyways, thanks to all my loyal reviewers new and old: grape soda queen, LostWitch5, luv2laff, Saegeous-Capernaum, Silvia X., Alessariddle, Bizzy125, and Jessie Sparrow. I'm not as proud of this chapter as the others, but I think you'll like some parts. Bye for now

Disclaimer: I don't own this, but, like Jack, I own Jess.

A gift most unwanted: Chapter six: biblical figure, sun god, and a flower

"Oh god," Jack repeated. "I've killed her." He laid her down, he listened for breathing, god yes, she was breathing. He picked her up and brought her on deck, hoping the fresh air would revive her. All the crew crowded around.

"Is she dead?" Raghetti asked "Oh no, Captain, I've heard they're too frail, you should be more careful with the next one.

"They make them too delicate, don't they, captain?" Pintel asked, "You should get your money back."

"She is not dead, simply fainted. Now move away, give her some air." Jack said, making silly little shooing motions with his hands. She was not awakening. Jack tried shaking her and fanning her with his hat, but to no avail. Then it hit him, when had she last drank any water?

"Go get her some water." he yelled at the nearest crew member.

They fetched it quickly for they could sense a sort of frustration that would be dangerous to whoever did not respond quickly enough.

Jack managed to get her to swallow some, "Come on," he said, "come on."

Her eyes fluttered open. She looked around, she had no idea what was going on, then she remembered, she'd fainted. They were all staring at her, she also realized someone was holding her in their arms, her body lifted just slightly. It was Jack. He handed her a mug of water that he had obviously been trying to get down her throat. She took it and sipped. She handed him back the empty mug.

"Is that enough?" he asked, she nodded. "Ready for me to bring you back in?" She violently shook her head.

"I'll never get back out again." she said seriously

Jack rolled his eyes, "Yes you will, come on." With this he pulled her up and dragged her off to his cabin. She was too weak to protest. He sat her down, with a plate of food in front of her. She was too weak to be starved now.

Jessica stared at the food in amazement. He was actually giving her all this food, like he'd promised. She was almost scared of it. Why would he feed her so much? Surely it was poisoned? No, that was foolish, he had no desire to kill her. Was there a drug in it? That would explain it. Something to make her tell him the weather when he wanted it, or, just to simply obey. Either way, Jessica wasn't having any of it.

"Why aren't you eating?" he asked her staring at her. "You haven't eaten anything in hours, eat something, you're still pale."

"I'm not hungry." she lied.

"Not hungry?" he asked in an almost quizzical tone. "You were starving this morning, what changed, not like you've eaten anything. So it has to do with the food. "He stopped and stared at her. "Ah, you think it's poisoned. Now why would I want to poison you? That'd be like taking an axe to my favorite desk." (She rolled her eyes at the reference to the stupid comparison between her and the desk.) "Unless you think I'm trying to drug you?"

Jessica's eyes widened, Jack grinned.

"Very intelligent assumption darling, but wrong."

"Jessica," she murmured quietly

"Sorry, did you say something?" he asked

"My name is Jessica, not darling, not luve. I asked you to call me by my first name last night, but you didn't listen."

"Well last night I asked you to call me Jack, but you don't."

"But that's different. I don't call you pet names like we're lovers."

"Wish we were."

Jessica grimaced, "And you seem so surprised, that I suspect you of putting a drug in my food. You are too damn forward, Jack. I've seen the way your eyes follow my every move. They have a look in them, a look I've seen before every night in the tavern. It's called lust and I can only imagine how it will intensify, once we've been at sea for a while."

Jack sighed, "Has it ever occurred to you that I look at you like that because you're a pretty girl? I won't lie, I would love to have you. But I don't believe in rape. So I look at you, because it is all I can do. Besides, I don't need to use drugs or force. Every woman comes around eventually. Trust me, you will too. "

She sat there in silence for a moment, then Jack broke the silence.

"Your dinner's getting cold."

She pushed it away.

Sighing, Jack pulled it toward him and took a bite out of every dish. "There, satisfied? I wouldn't drug myself would I?"

Jessica couldn't bear it; she pulled the food toward her and ate. She ate so much she was sick.

"I forgot that could happen." Jack said cringing as Jessica vomited into a bucket. "If you're not used to eating all that food, you get sick."

"Thanks for the tip." she said emerging for a moment, then returning back to the bucket. "I hate you." she told him, after being sick.

Jack shrugged, "What's the weather going to be like?"

Jessica sighed and started to talk. "The next four days are going to seem like rain, but trust me, they're perfect sailing days. Then it's going to be really stormy for about three days, maybe longer, but I can only see about a week at a time."

Jack nodded, she was giving him this information easily; too easily, he thought. But, he had to wait and see, only time would tell.

"Can I get dressed now?" she asked, breaking into his thoughts

"Of course, let me get you something to wear." So he left, locking the door behind him.

Jessica stretched and gave an utter sigh. Since she seemed to be out of danger for a moment, she felt, well, frustrated. She hated this, locked up. She stared at the mark upon her arm. She really hated it, she wondered, if she could find some way to ruin that mark on her arm. She doubted it. She looked around the messy room. She really had done an excellent job. Out of boredom she looked through everything more carefully, to see what was of interest. She pulled out a thick heavy book, from under a mass pile of papers. She thought about how her mother had taught her to read and how she hadn't gotten her hand on a book since. She looked at the title of the book.

"History of magical beings"

She wondered if her kind were in there. She looked at the table of contents. She found chapter nine titled: "The People of the Craft" and quickly flipped to the chapter page. She started to read.

__

Most Christians do not believe in the craft. Then again they do not believe in most magical creatures. The origin of the people with the craft has many rumors. Although the most logical one is the story that Calypso took a lover a thousand years ago and bore twenty children. These children, having human fathers were human, but with Calypso's powers. There were stories of people of the craft once being able to control the weather, but that power seems to have died out.

"Interesting read, isn't it, Jess?"

Jack's sudden appearance startled her. She turned to see him dumping a ton of dresses on the bed. He grinned at her. "Continue, read the rest aloud."

Jessica continued, _"Once sailors and pirates discovered their powers, they were rounded up and enslaved to ships. It nearly killed them, being imprisoned. For they were like the water and their mother and desired only freedom."_ Jessica stopped and looked pointedly at Jack.

"We've discussed this, go on."

"But they adapted and learned to thrive. Eventually, they began to bear offspring, slaves which were the most valuable. Noblemen and sailors could not afford them, but the greatest pirates in the world were the only ones who were rich enough. As time passed, enslaving people of the craft became illegal, for only pirates owned them, so there enslavement was considered piracy. Eventually a few ran away and there are some out there who are free."

Jessica read the part in the book were it described her powers. Then she came to an interesting little section at the end.

"They say that there once was a particular line in the craft of people with violet eyes. They were the most powerful of their kind, but are now believed to be dead. If ever to be discovered, they would easily fetch between 300,000 and 400,000 pounds.

There was a picture, of one of these violet eyed people. This was a female and she looked just like Jessica.

"I thought there was something about your eyes," Jack whispered.

"Dampier really did think I could control the weather." Jessica murmured

Jack stared down at her and had to keep from grinning. Just when he'd really thought he'd gotten a good deal on her, it turned out she was worth more than that. She turned to look at him and she suddenly reminded Jack of someone, though he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Jack, I don't think I have any special abilities for a person of the craft. I think this book's a bunch of nonsense."

Jack decided not to say any more about it, for now. Although now, something was nagging at him, she looked like someone. There was no way he had made love to her mother, he would have known if he'd had anyone with the craft.

Jessica swam in the blue ocean, the water cradling her and holding her like a mother. She hadn't swum for enjoyment since she was twelve. God it was wonderful, no wonder she'd been so unhappy for years. Not anymore, she felt so free.

Except for the tugging from the rope tied around her waist.

She sighed and looked up at the sky. The sun was higher up in the sky, must be time for supper.

Tug, tug.

She swam back towards the ship, "Mustn't keep the captain waiting." she muttered under her breath. Since agreeing to comply, he had fed her, given her a vast selection of gowns and other feminine things; and then he had shown her around the ship. He was very proud of it obviously and showed everything off. Then he had seen her look longingly over at the big wide blue ocean. Jack, trying to keep her happy she supposed, had suggested tying a rope around her waist and letting her swim, while he had the other end. He told her he'd tug on the rope when it was time for her to come back.

She hated this control, but she knew she would be in control again once he realized she'd been lying to him. But for now, at least he was treating her like a guest, rather than a thing. She would miss this, but it wouldn't last anyways. Besides, he may still be trying to seduce her in his own way.

She had reached the ship and they pulled her up. She stepped onto the deck and let Jack unfasten the rope from her waist. She instinctively wondered if she could jump again once he had the rope off, but there were too many crew and Jack was too close. She might have made it, but did not want to take a chance and lose her privileges. , besides swimming had left her starved.

"Have a nice swim?" Jack asked her conversationally

"Yes, very nice," she said, trying to sound casual, but unable to keep the smile from her face.

Jack smiled as he noticed how happy she was. With her auburn hair, she looked much better with color in her checks. He asked about her swim and she tried to sound nonchalant, but her smile betrayed it. He tried to look at her, when she didn't notice. Now it was her smile, she definitely reminded him of someone.

"I need a bath." Jessica said at supper

"You just went swimming in the ocean." Jack said incredulously

"Yes, but the ocean is salty, I've got salt all over my skin. I am a girl you know."

Jack tried not to groan. He remembered this was why they didn't allow women on ships. , too fussy He decided to change the subject.

"What was your name in Italy?"

She seemed surprised he was asking her. She cautiously said, "Appolonia Moretti"

"What was your name when you were with Dampier?"

"Marigold Prencaryiton"

"Prencaryiton?" Jack asked

She seemed embarrassed. "I came up with it as a child and it was the first thing that popped into my head when I was kidnapped. I always get flustered when I get kidnapped." she said the last sentence as a joke.

Jack was quiet for a moment. "You do know what the name 'Appolonia' means, don't you?"

"Yes, it's the feminine Italian name of 'Apollo' the sun god."

"Your mother chose it?"

"Yes, I was two."

"She had an interesting choice of names, a biblical figure and a sun god, both feminine versions of the original names. You though, chose a flower."

"A biblical figure, a sun god, and a flower, that's me." she said

Jack noticed she had a burn scar on her wrist. "How did you get that?" he asked thoughtfully

She seemed startled and covered her wrist. "That hasn't show up in years."

Jack checked his wrist as well. He had one too, it was identical to hers. He knew he had it, but it rarely showed up. He couldn't even remember where he'd gotten it. He showed her. Some how they felt compelled to put their wrists together and upon that touch, a white fiery pain erupted on the scars. They both screamed in pain. They broke the connection.

"What just happened?" she asked

Jack shook his head in disbelief, "I don't know."

That night in bed, Jack dreamt of his childhood. He was seven years old and his father had just come home from sea for a few months. In his father's arms was a beautiful little blonde child.

__

"She's going to be your new playmate son." his father said to him. "She's very shy, so be kind."

Jack was eager to play with her and held out his hand. She eventually took it and they quickly became friends. The dream went through many years of their lives together as they ran playing pirates and other boyish games.

Jack awoke from that dream feeling sure that he was remembering his childhood. There was a girl his father had brought home and they had played together, he remembered that now. But he couldn't remember anything else.


End file.
